Christmas time in Mineral Town
by mademoiselle fluffybutter
Summary: Carter fulfills the villagers deepest sexual desires. Carter   Ellen/Gotz/Kappa
1. Chapter 1

Christmas was fast approaching but no one was in the mood to celebrate in the town of mineral town. The town had experienced a severe drought that summer, whithering many of its crops, most of the ones that survived that were killed when an early frost hit in mid August. The town villagers were spending all the money they had just to be able to afford food and firewood to get them through the winter. The Harvest Goddess can be a cruel bitch like that sometimes.

Spirits were down, those who could afford it drowned their pain with alcohol at the local bar, those that couldn't spent their days crying and praying in the towns church. Carter, the towns priest, spent day after day witnessing the towns increasing depression. He had spent his days praying and trying to comfort them, and his nights sacrificing goats to the Harvest Goddess's' pond praying she would have mercy on them all.

But his prayers went unanswered. This would've crushed most men, but carter just got more determined. If the Harvest Goddess wasn't going to help, he could at least try to bring some happiness to the villagers for Christmas.

He had to think of something. Anything. What could he give the town that didn't cost money? He thought and thought but nothing came to him. That's when he decided to call his BFF up and see if he had any ideas.

The Gourmet was a true foodie, with a big soft body and luscious lips. Those lips were truly amazing, and the Gourmets larger than life mouth could slurp soup up like no one else. Just thinking about it gave Carter a tingle, flashbacks of that warm, wet, skilled tongue all over his body, tantiliz-stop. Carter felt ashamed, he shouldn't be thinking of his friend like this anymore. Their sexy times had come to an end when Carter became a priest.

"Gour-mey-mey, I need your help, I cant come up with a gift I can give to the whole town. I need to do something to cheer everyone up, these are my people and they're suffering."

The Gourmet listened intently to his ex-lovers problem, "I can only think of one thing you can give everyone. Yourself."

"But I already give them myself every day, I listen to their problems, comfort them..." Carter trailed off..."wait, you don't mean?"

The Gourmet giggled like a little girl. "THAT'S exactly what I mean" he purred into the phone.

"I..cant do that. I just cant" Carter hung up the phone quickly and tried to push those sinful thoughts from his head. But in his heart he had already made up his mind. He was going to give the villagers himself and allow them to forget their worries and just enjoy pleasure, even if for just a short while.

Carter decided it would be too awkward to just randomly go up to everyone and wiggle his throbbing meat stick in their faces, so he found an old Santa costume and began turning the broom closet in the church into a north pole sex chamber of pleasure. Which really just means he grabbed a cot, some rope, candles and candy canes, but it really was more sexy than it sounds.

He donned the Santa suit and hung up fliers announcing his service. People looked shocked, but not many can resist the sexy allure of a bad boy priest dressed up as a red fat man, or so he hoped. Carter was giddy and hopeful as he walked back to the church. He sat in his sexy north pole sex chamber of pleasure and waited...and waited and waited.

He started to cry, he had put himself out on the line to try and give the villagers a happy experience, but no one was taking the bait. Ellen heard his cries and slowly pushed open the door to the sexy north pole sex chamber of pleasure.

"Carter? Why are you crying my sweet rumped boy?" she said with a grandmotherly smile.

"I just feel like I went to all this trouble and exposed myself to the town for noth- did you just call me your 'sweet rumped boy'?"

Carter barely got the words out before Ellen was on his lap frantically pawing at his pants like a kitten with a dead mouse.

"Shhhh, don't speak, you're gonna need all the energy you have for pleasing momma. I am sorry I took so long to get here, after I saw your flyer I had to go home and knit you a penis cozy. It's in the shape of a cow. Cows really get these old bones a-quivering. Moo for me. Mooooooo"

Ellen then took out her dentures and thrust her tongue deep into Carters mouth. Carters righteous hammer was engorging with lust for this sweet old lady by the second. He frantically began undressing her, tracing her wrinkled body with his tongue. She tasted like moth balls and mangoes, it was both revolting and deeply erotic at the same time. Carter couldn't get enough of her flavors.

Ellen was lapping and sucking on carters lips like a hungry hound. She let out a raspy moan when she felt him slide his fingers into her underwear. He slowly spread her puffy spatula, trying to wiggle a finger in. "Wait dear, you know when you get to be my age, one's lady bits don't always gush like they used to. Boy, did I used to gush, you'd have to mop up the mess I used to make when I was your age. But don't worry, I came prepared." Ellen reached into her purse and pulled out a stick of butter. Carter looked confused for a second as Ellen crawled off his lap. She stood with her legs slightly apart and inserted the stick of butter into her feminine folds.

Carter was shocked and thrilled at the sight. He gently pulled her down onto the cot and buried his face into her buttered cavern. He explored her flavorful muffin with his tongue, letting it explore all her nooks and crannies as the butter melted. He inhaled deeply and let her womanly butter scent fill his lungs. Carters lust was overflowing. He sat up and began taking off his furry red Santa pants, he grabbed the cow penis cozy Ellen had knitted and thrust it onto his swollen red tipped banana. "Moo, Ellen, moo" he said seductively. Ellen squealed with glee and pushed Carter to the cot so he was sitting. She began tickling his thighs with her tongue, slowly moving up to the hot throbbing cow between his legs. Carter gasped as she ripped the cow off and took his member in her mouth. She gummed him up and down till he thought he was going to explode into a sticky mess. Ellen slowed down and began squeezing his balls like ripe melons. She moved up and began sucking on Carters lower lip instead as she spread her moist fluffy slit and took his hardness inside her.

Carter took her in his arms and laid her down and began thrusting into her with a furious passion. They wiggled in pleasure until they could wiggle no more.

...

Ellen had thanked Carter for the fun time, gotten dressed and left quickly after they had finished. Their encounter had lasted over an hour, but it still felt like it ended too soon for Carter. He mopped up the sticky mess they had left everywhere and began putting things in order. At least he had the cow penis cozy to remember her by.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter had barely cleaned himself up when he heard someone knocking on the sexy north pole sexy sex chamber of sexy pleasure. Cater called out for them to come in and the door slowly opened. Gotz was looking rather sheepish and uncomfortable, Carter noticed. "So...I saw your flyer...and I just saw Ellen walking home...did you...? I mean, the flyer wasn't a joke? You're really going to fulfill our darkest desires?" Gotz stammered gruffly.

"Yes, ANYTHING you want...what would you like Gotz...?" Carter moved towards Gotz and caressed the thick bushy beard on his face.

Gotz began to blush and tried to back away. " There's no reason to be ashamed, the Harvest Goddess gave us sexual urges, and it's only natural to want to explore them. It must be hard on you, living alone in the woods..." Catered trailed off and began twirling his hand under Gotz's shirt, entangling his fingers with the the lumberjacks thick chest hair.

Gotz lost control and took Carter roughly, pushing him against the wall and forcing his tongue inside Carter's eager mouth. Cater melted into the big man's fuzzy chest and searched for his small perky nipples, nestled in the fur. He found them and pinched firmly till Gotz gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Gotz released Carter and pushed him on the cot. "Hold on a second" he exhaled as he reached just outside the door and grabbed a large sack. Inside the sack was a bear costume.

Having lived in the woods alone for so long, Gotz had began developing sexual attraction to bears, wishing that he could be a bear and frolic in the forest with them. Alas, every time he put the bear suit on and approached a wild bear, they had just ignored him or worse, fled at the sight of him. He had tried bathing in the lake to remove his human smell, covering himself with berry and fish juices, even rolling around in piles of bear feces, but nothing had allowed him to get near the furry creatures he so desired. But if he couldn't be a bear and fuck a bear, at least he could be a bear and fuck Santa.

Gotz put on the suit, pulling his hard length through the happy hole in the front of the costume. Carter was overwhelmed to see a dick so large, he had seen a lot of dick in his life, but never one that came close to approaching the length and girth that Gotz had. He sat awestruck on the cot, just staring at that massive cock, until Gotz cleared his throat nervously. "You did say you'd fulfill our desires...this...this isn't too weird is it?"

Carter snapped out of it "Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry, I just can't wait to get that beautiful penis of yours inside me." Gotz giggled gruffly and began roaring like a bear. "Please don't eat me Mister Bear, you naughty naughty bear." Carter said playfully and began trying to escape the bear in the tiny room. Gotz growled and began to chase, his massive man meat bobbing and jiggling as he ran. Gotz caught him and put his arms on either side of Carter so he couldn't escape. "Oh please Mister Bear, oh please don't hurt me" Carter slide to the floor, his face eye level with Gotz's huge lumber. He began to flick his tongue across the dewy tip, sucking lightly on the sides. It was too large to take in his mouth without breaking his jaw, but that didn't mean he couldn't lick and suck small portions of it at a time. Carter sucked at the tip, letting his tongue play in the hole, he wanted to drink Gotz all up. Carter was having trouble controlling his lust. Gotz pulled Carter off the floor and began ripping the Santa suit off. Carter continued to object and beg for the scary bear not to eat him. Gotz just growled and turned Carter around, plunging his massive wood into Carter's soft squishy ass. Gotz reached around and took Carter's cock in his hands and began pumping it as he thrust. "Oh Mister Bear, oh" was all that Carter managed to say or do. He was too overwhelmed by the fist thick, foot length sausage inside him, and the calloused hands pumping his own hot dog.

Gotz roared loudly as he climaxed, making Carter orgasm shortly after. The sensation of his cavern being filled with Gotz's seed, and the hair raising roar made Carter explode all over his tiny sex room. Gotz pulled out and Carter turned around. "That was amazing, Gotz. Anytime you want to do that again, ANYTIME AT ALL, I will be here for you. You and your penis are truly amazing." Gotz blushed and thanked Carter for letting him tap that sweet ass.

Carter was so worn out he didn't bother to clean up, just crawled onto the sticky cot and napped.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter woke up the next morning to the sound of a steady dripping noise. He groaned not wanting to get out of bed, figuring one of the water pipes was leaking. He felt a cold wetness touch his face and opened his eyes. Carter looked up to see the Kappa that lived in the town's lake staring at him, one hand on Carters cheek.

"Uh...Hello..." Carter mumbled. "..." the Kappa said nothing and held up a cucumber. "Thats...uhm..a nice cucumber you have there" Carter said, trying to keep his cool. And it was a nice cucumber, a large cucumber with just the right amount of bumps on its smooth waxy skin.

The Kappa said nothing, but slid its wet slimy hand down Carter's bare chest. It felt disgusting but fantastic at the same time. Kappa took his cucumber and began poking Carter's swollen crotch bulge. "Oh, did you come because you saw my flyer and wanted a little something something?" Carter asked, relieved that Kappa probably only wanted sex, and not to rip off his flesh and lap up his blood. "..." Kappa said nothing, but looked happy and began to remove his dirty moist loin cloth. Out flopped a long eel like cock covered in a thick layer of slime and algae. The smell from it was unbearable. Kappa did a happy hop and shoved his rancid love stick in Carter's face. Carter got out of bed and got down on his knees so he could reach the slime tube easier, he held his breath and began to suck on Kappa. Kappa's eyes widened then closed, savoring the sensations, yet saying nothing. Carter could feel Kappa's body tense and stiffen, and new he was close to releasing his essence. He sped up and worked the gelatinous member until it spewed it pale green stickiness. Carter nearly choked on of the pure volume of Kappa's sickly sweet, cucumber flavored secretions. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful like a hungry puppy.

When it gushed no more Carter released his mouth hold on the slime tube and sat back, expecting the Kappa to be satisfied. But Kappa wasn't satisfied. He waved the cucumber he had brought then started poking Carter in the chest with it. Carter not knowing what Kappa could want just sat there and watched. Kappa turned around and began inserting it into his ass. He made strange gurgling noises as he thrust the cucumber into himself over and over. Carter just watched, growing aroused by this strange display. Kappa pulled out the cucumber, now coated in a dark sludge, and held it up to Carters mouth. Carter hesitantly licked the tip of the cucumber, causing Kappa do a happy hop. Confident in knowing what the Kappa wanted this time, Carter took the cucumber and began to eat it. When Carter had finished his belly was full and his penis rock hard with lust.

Carter got up and reached out to Kappa, longing to plunge his meat stick into Kappa's goo cavern. But Kappa just backed away and quickly fled the church, leaving Carter slightly confused, sticky, smelling of cucumbers and fish, and with a throbbing erection.


End file.
